


When We Are Together (There's Nothing To Fear)

by friendly_robot



Series: Ever Second Best [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM!AU, Dom!Asra, First Meetings, M/M, No Beta, Rope Bondage, a few bad words, all minor characters are as simple as possible, asra is not really ready to dive into sht, asra still a witch in this one, eng ain't my first language, julian is head over the heels tho, lol that is a great tag, no MC, probably dead mc, soo yea magic, sub!Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_robot/pseuds/friendly_robot
Summary: Julian -having lots of knowledge but no actual experience- goes to the BDSM event for the first time. He isn't sure what is good or bad for him and about to submit to anywho pushy enough, which is not safe at all.AKA  sub!Julian gets in trouble and dom!Asra steps in.





	When We Are Together (There's Nothing To Fear)

Fingers still hovering over a keyboard, eyes fixed on the message. The longest he stares at the screen, the more dubious of this whole idea he actually becomes.

It has been a whole month since this persistent thought of having a tryst of arranged meeting with someone from the theme crossed his mind. Great opportunity to put all that knowledge to the test. Ilya was already pretty sure he liked to be bossed around by someone else, the very thought of the possibility certainly did things to him. He read a lot literature about variety of BDSM practices, occasionally noting something he definitely would like to try.

So the curiosity eventually brought him to the forum, where people shared their first hand experiences. Deciding to start with something more or less simple, Ilya picked the shibari lessons as his primary interest. Searching for certain people on the forums, he was lucky enough to find a few fellas interested in taking a non-experienced model for the upcoming bondage classes. One of the men he wrote the other day specifically, had answered back.

The message said that the man already had plenty of models for the session, although he still asked Julian for some personal photos, and after receiving them proposed another idea.

And that's how Julian found himself staring at the invitation to join the private theme party by the end of the week. He was told all about the basic rules, dress code and the planned program. The man assured him of safety, and even offered his help in finding a fitting outfit. With a sigh, Ilya framed his face with both hands. He did want to attend, god knows he did, but at the same time he was a little nervous. That man also said that he wouldn't be able to lead him through the whole party; the doctor had to meet all those new people on his own. Ilya wasn't practically bad with new people, it was just--

"Mmhm", with the last glance to the nightstand, where his practice rope was neatly coiled, he finally tapped the response.

\--

As it turned out, the place was harder to find than he firstly imagined it would. It was not a regular club per se, no signs and no banners, which was perfectly understandable, of course. It was not like he expected to be greeted with a sign of a huge gonfalon and a sparkling entrance with a pointing arrow. Probably, he secretly wished for that, but ah, no luck there. And that damn winter only made the searches even more complicated.

Wandering around the snowy streets, Ilya was forced to recheck on mobile maps thousands of times. His feet freezing and the coat covered in snowflakes.

By the time he finally stumbled upon people who were also heading to the hidden mysterious place, did he find his destination. And was it not for the short talk with a woman smoking just outside a narrow street, Julian would have never guessed that inconspicuous entrance was the one he had been looking for.

Taking a short stairs down the basement, doctor took a strong hold of the doorknob, grounding himself for a moment.

_That was it._

Excitement and anxiety equally flared up full force, making him bite the inside of his cheek. It was still not too late to turn back, but oh will he regret missing such a chance. Julian had come a long way to get in front of this exact heavy metal door. Both physically and mentally. Figuring out the one's true desires could be quite sophisticated.

_He could do it. _

_He could do it and it's going to be great. _

Confidence overtook his whole self for a moment and before he could change his mind and backpedal, Julian yanked the heavy door, but at the same moment someone from the inside also pushed it forward with the same aggression. Bumping with his head, the door sent him stumble backwards.

"Oh, shit! Are you alright?"

Hitting the railings with his back and instantly pressing his palm against throbbing forehead, Julian quickly drew his other hand forward to assure whoever happened to hit him that he was good.

"Ouch, it's okay- mgh", the tall man instantly flashed a toothy grin, slowly letting go of the damaged head to properly see the stranger. "I shouldn't probably been standing here for so-"

The moment his vision cleared, his gaze instantly focused on the pair of bright lavender eyes, widen with outright worry. Stunned by the unexpected image, he felt his throat suddenly gone dry. 

"-long."

"Sorry, that seemed to be a hella nasty hit", apologetically worrying his lip, the stranger scratched his nape, and Julian couldn't help but to track both movements slowly.

One at a time.

The man's white fluffy hair was practically pointing in every direction, a little fuzzy and unkempt as if being disturbed by the obvious habbit of toying with them every so often. Julian's gaze followed the gentle line of his jaw and a little up to the playful curve of his lips.

He was not aware he had been shamelessly staring, until those same lips suddenly became even more sly and the stranger backed off, straightening his back. He merely took a step away, and yet it felt like a gap wider than a whole ocean. Sense of his solid presence wearing off, when a cold breeze passed between them, bringing Devorak back to himself. Audibly gulping, Ilya met those knowing eyes once more.

_ And, Lord, was it really the worst possible idea. _

Julian was irreversibly smitten by the soul shining within the eyes of this man. Having no intention of preventing awe slipping onto his features, on the periphery of his absent mind, he felt his mouth parted. And with that silence stretched between them, the wind howling on the distance.

After a few soundless seconds of non-action, the white haired man broke the contact by glancing aside, biting back a chuckle. Julian could swear he saw a slight colour blooming on the other's face, but that was probably up to a harsh weather to thank. 

"You should probably get inside, it's freezing", the stranger said, bodily turning to the stairs. "Do ask some ice cubes at the bar for the-"

Gesturing to his own forehead, he flashed a sympathetic smile over his shoulder, before disappearing into the night after the last step.

Only when that some witch-cursed door finally closed behind his back with a thud and Julian was greeted by the rush of warmth did he acknowledged the discomfort of his freezing bones. He had barely made it to the porch and yet he was all ready to give a chase after that magnificent stranger. Just a silly thought, though, he already had plans to attend to. Bracing himself for the worst and prepare for the best the doctor headed straight to the wardrobe, occasionally reaching up to touch the pulsing bump on his forehead.

"Dr. Devorak!" one of the men inside a wardrobe booth waved him over. "I am glad you came by."

The man who invited him in turned out to be one of the organizers, who shortly filled Julian in. After exchanging the greetings and sustaining a little awkward small talk, while waiting for the queue to pass, Ilya was stripped out of his winter coat and given the instructions to follow the staff to the main hall. Due to the rules of the club, he also had to give up his phone to the locker.

The path seemed to be endless, as they walked through it; the sound of music growing stronger with each step. Both, the thoughts of the handsome stranger and a pulsing headache because of him still, relentlessly hunted the doctor, making him throw glances over his shoulder now and then. Oh, he really didn't want to go further, knowing that the place was lacking a concrete person in it. 

By the very end of the corridor, Julian suddenly stopped by the few last stairs. A pair of nude female subs turned their heads his direction, eyeing him with not quite understandable emotion. His cheeks slightly pinked by the attention, so he instantly busied himself with a chance to look around, for once shooing off his brooding. The main hall had only few groups of people here and there. By the stage, on the sofas, at the bar stools.

He surely arrived a little early for anything specifically crazy.

The staff member, who walked him here had quickly explained where to find the needed locations; the changing rooms, privates and all the provided equipment. The last part did make Julian blush just a touch harder.

\--

Sitting on the plush sofa with his eyes closed, the doctor felt it dip under someone else's weight. His grounding breathes were seemingly helpful, judging by the way Julian's stance remained calm.

For the past hour and a half he met many other guests, engaging into conversations, and even some ...demonstrations. People here seemed to be nice and easy, especially after learning that he was a newcomer; showing Julian their trinkets and sharing knowledge on a variety of practices. A lady he met, when she was smoking outside, turned out to be a very experienced Dom. Despite her fragile figure and tender voice, hell did she proved to the doctor just how good she was at what she did, bringing him willingly to his knees after a few minutes of a talk. They shared an effortless laugh after all the dust settled, and Julian heartedly apologized for being sceptical at first. Too bad she was owning her own Sub from one of organizers, or else Julian would had no problem to try something much more fun, giving her the reins.

Turning his head to the newcomer, Ilya found a stout fella sitting beside him, watching him closely. A fine suit, sharp eyes, that unwavering confident demeanor; definitely one of the Dom party. That one totally had a kind of _don't fuck with me_ kind of atmosphere around him. A slight shiver of excitement run up along Devorak's spine.

"What can I help you with?" the doctor smoothly started the conversation with an easy smirk, placing both palms on his own knees, stance light and unbothered. Prepared for anything now, really. 

The man's gaze cleared of somewhat hungry haze for a little, as if not expecting to be addressed in the first place or maybe being deep in thought. Eyes slowly attentively roaming over Julian's features, before softening ever so slightly.

"I'd like to buy you a drink."

"Yea, alright", Julian couldn't quite place the feeling he was getting out of the whole situation yet. Probably clumsy was the right word. Hesitation. "That would be awfully nice of you, uhh ---"

As he trailed off not exactly sure how to properly address the person, the man smirked, leaning in closer, which made Julian sit a little straighter. Well now, that one was also very straight forward, it seemed. 

"You can start refer to me as _sir_ or _Master_, roses."

The tall man shivered a little, as the named Master slowly brought his hand up, brushing off the red curls from Ilya's brow to the back, and outright gasped when those fingers formed a solid fist at the nape, painfully tugging at his hair. Involuntary the doctor arched his spine. Colour rushing to his cheeks, chest heavy, heart beating faster.

"Oh, erm- are you ...is this what we're doing now? Well, huh."

The waves of power washing from this man paralyzed him. Not quite in fear, but it was a close thing.

"You look so pretty, I wonder how is that you are sitting here all alone", the voice isn't exactly soothing if even more alerting, but Julian still lets that man loop another arm around his waist and pull, bringing them chest to chest. "You are alone here, aren't you?"

Despite the crazy rapidness of all happening events, helplessness was a desired feeling. Julian craved to experience the pleasures of the proper dom-sub play. Hell, he read every last bit of information he could find, shared by the lucky folks, who'd been able to dissolve mind and body into something they called _subspace_.

Trying his hardest to go with the flow, Julian was only met by greater resistance. Something was totally missing. Something important enough to not let Julian dive right into action.

"I am err- not sure if I properly know the etiquette", Ilya gasped again, when he felt bold fingers make their way down his spine. "...sir"

The moment he actually said that- the "sir" part- it felt silly and weird to play along. Frantically fishing for the explanation within his own body and beating himself up for being a failure even at this, he suddenly came upon some possibly missing details; shouldn't they maybe discuss the boundaries and know each other a little first?

With the Dom lady he had no problem to submit into action earlier, even though a playful one. She was firm and yet gentle, saying all the right words to cease awkwardness of the fact that they were not even properly acquainted for anything intimate. 

Ilya gingerly pushed at the other's chest in sake of getting some personal space, suddenly feeling vulnerable. The man fortunately let go without much of a protest, even provoked some distance to grow between them. Julian was thankful.

After disappearing to fetch a promised drink, the man actually placed a whole tray of various drinks on the table right in front of the doctor, saying he wasn't sure which one would be to Julian's liking. Sitting on the respectful distance, they chat and drank for a while, which was a pleasant distraction from earlier misunderstanding. The man seemed genuinely interested in whatever thoughts and desires the doctor shared during the conversation and had also supported his ideas considering off-theme matters. Eventually when the lights in the main hall completely faded, leaving the scene highlighted, and the music grew just a bit too uncomfortable to talk over it, the man proposed the idea of trying a rope, based on the interest Julian took in it earlier.

This time going with the flow was much easier.

Eagerly standing from the sofa, Julian swayed a little affected by the alcohol in his systems, and the man gently guide him to sit on his lap.

"This okay?", his suddenly raspy voice affected the short hair of Julian's nape to prickle.

One arm around his waist experimentally tugged him up, causing to sit above the other's lower abdomen. The doctor nodded at the question, half absently biting on his lip, when a hard bulge poked the inside of his thigh.

As they absently watched the show on the scene, the man murmuring sweet nothings into Ilya's ear and running the rough surface of his rope along the open skin of his arms, slow but steady tieing them together. On the periphery of his blurry gaze- a little drunk on all the alcohol and strong sensations- Julian noted a familiar flash of white hair, surely enough recognising the same stranger who happened to hit him with the door earlier this evening.

As if on someone's cue the doctor felt that bump on his forehead twitch. Ever so slightly turning his head aside, their gazes locked and a different level of desire instantly blossomed in his gut, which went straight to his groin, making Julian breath out a surprised moan.

His handsome beautiful stranger was standing so close he could probably reach out for a touch- hadn't his arms being tied in front of him, that is- all attention on the doctor, even with someone speaking into his ear.

While Dr. Devorak burning from the inside out, trapped and tied in the arms of one man, yet desperately longing for another, two people on the stage had finished their performance. After the shower of applause they disappeared behind the curtain. The music had come to the halt. For a long moment there's nothing but excited whispers all around the hall, discussing the shown techniques.

"Hi", Julian took the opportunity to say, if a little breathless. Awe slipping onto his features, seeping into his tone.

Those tantalizing _impossible_ lavender eyes suddenly grew cold and oh so unforgiving shifting to the man, in who's lap Julian had been currently sitting.

The arm of a said man possessively tighten around doctor's waist, making him jump a little, and Julian suddenly remembered that other people were not allowed to address the Sub in the company of their Dom without permission.

It was a well known rule.

Not that Subs were known for starting the talking without approval, of course. They supposed to belong to their Doms with all they had, and voice was definately one of those things.

Yet his lovely white haired stranger couldn't possibly know Julian and that man were not a thing for such a rule to be respected. And to doctor's further disappointment, he did not test it. Instead, his much softened gaze shifted back to the tall man and Ilya almost turned into a puddle seeing that small affectionate smile, craving to follow with every fiber of his soul, when his new formed attachment turned to leave, disappearing once again.

But he wasn't sure if he was welcome to. Surely the stranger could say something, at least drop a hint if he was at least a tiniest bit interested back. The strong feeling of obligation before the man, who bought the drinks and spent lots of his own time teaching Julian about kinds of knots did the job too.

And so Ilya stayed, a little heartbroken and lonely even among the crowd.

The night went on.

Couples replaced each other on the scene, performing different kinds of practices for the others, who wasn't too busy making out in the corners. The man Julian got stuck with showed him a whole bunch of magic tricks with the bondage rope, tying him in different places. Each time more thoroughly, more rough and real.

By the time the doctor found himself flat on his stomach, limbs immobilised and drooling endlessly because of the solid gag, the man he was with changed the demeanor completely. Speaking less and less, he became more about grope and force once again.

Shying away from too inappropriate touches, Dr. Devorak closed his fists twice, signaling for a stop, but other's hands didn't relent at all.

Instead, one of those merciless hands suddenly pressed between Julian's legs, squeezing the fabric. The sound of his startled yelp successfully swallowed by loud music. 

Now Ilya was openly struggling against the ropes, kicking and wriggling wildly, muffled noises of his distress completely unnoticed.

The ropes held him firmly in one position, painfully biting at the pale skin within each and every tryst of breaking free. The man responsible for this shitty situation put a stop to Julian's panic movements by pressing him down the sofa more firmly. Fear and panic were about to swallow him right then and there. Heart painfully pulsing against tied up ribcage, eyes searched the crowd for help, but nobody were looking their way, too busy partying.

The hand yanked at Ilya's trousers, fumbling with the button before diving right into, making the doctor wish he could press both knees to his chest.

Without any warning a woman's voice seeped through the cacophony of the party sounds, somewhere close above him, talking to his abuser, completely unaware of the real situation.

The hand in his boxers tighten around him with obvious threat.

"Excuse me, sir, it is not allowed to have sex in the main hall. I would advise you to move to the private rooms where you can find all the needed equipment."

Taking all his willpower, the doctor started to struggle again, screaming into the gag and drawing as much attention as possible, but the man simply played that off, giving his ass a little slap and cooing some nonsense like "it's alright, my dove" and "aw, don't be like that, it's just a few minutes to move".

Satisfied with an easy cooperation of her guests the woman left shortly, just a moment too early to realise that the bottom man was in real distress instead of a protracted performance.

With a clearly practiced ease, the man stole doctor's wriggling body from the main hall.

Private rooms were rarely actually private. Anyone who would like to watch whatever happened behind the closed doors had a perfect opportunity to do just that. An orgy on those parties was a common thing, too. And yet here they were, completely alone in the corridor, doors to the privates are open and rooms are free. Probably because the guests were very busy during interactive spectacles thrown by the organizers in the main hall.

Storming into furthest room, neglecting the darkness the man tossed Julian onto the small bed by the wall, which made him scream into the gag, when he actually landed on his tied arms. Grunting something under his breath, the abuser tried to flip him over, but was met with a kick to the nose by the other's nape. Swearing, the man brutally forced the doctor's face into the mattress, giving him a hard time to breath. Fingers and toes already numb and head swirling, Julian felt his pants were pulled down his thighs.

Too busy in his cocksure attempt of a crime, the man was absolutely unaware of the presence of a third party in the same room, who was gaping at them from the opposite corner, caught off guard by the pair bursting in just a moment ago.

Breathing hard and heavy, ready to pass out due proper lack of oxygen, Julian suddenly jolted awake, when the bed shook and unknown force knocked his abuser's senses off, face smashed against solid wall.

There was a rustling sound, then the tightness of the ropes snapped, no longer choking life out of Julian, and replaced by the nagging pain instead. Once free of the knots and the gag, Dr. Devorak felt his body went completely limp, blood rushing back to his limbs. Savouring each further breath of the precious oxygen, he tried to move his fingers first, whole arm still numb and heavy.

Because of the loud pulsing in his throbbing head it was hard to tell what was happening in the room for sure. Ilya heard many rushing footsteps, voices raised and there's someone dragged out of the room with a fight, before everything quietened down.

He couldn't quite tell for sure how long had he been laying in the silence with someone sitting by the edge of the bed.

Their breathing rather raging.

"Sorry it took me so long to realise something was off", Julian heard them saying bitterly in a tight whisper.

Feeling much better after long moment of rest, doctor finally brought his thankfully cooperating, albeit shaky hand to push at the mattress and flop onto his back. Limbs sprawling freely, occupying every last piece of sparsely space and still awkwardly hanging off the edges. Ilya's throat felt sore and dry, and his voice rasping.  


"I had never thought I would enjoy having a proper blood circulation so goddamn much."

And maybe it's the words themselves or the way he said them, but the statement made his saviour bark out a sound, as if he was in physical pain to hear that.

He probably was not expecting the doctor be so calm and carefree after everything what happened.

"Oh my _god_, you..." they shook their head unbelievably, rubbing tiredly at their eyes and that's when Julian noticed a shock of white fluffy curls.

Before he could catch up with his own mind, Julian was already reaching out to take the other man's wrist. The desire to see that beautiful face was a physical thing. Dr. Devorak had to thank hypoxia for his single-tracked brain activity, seemingly being unable to process things properly. 

The stranger, his saviour, let him pull his hand away to uncover his face, and Julian was unmistakably met by the all too familiar eyes. Even in the poor lighting of the room, Ilya could notice that his newest flame turned out to be younger than he firstly thought he would be. 

"Pardon my French, but fuck me sideways if that is not the pretties eyes I've ever seen."

That made the guy cover his face with both palms now, thumbs massaging at the temples. Despite the low long lasted sigh, right after Julian was still rewarded with breathy laugh. He sounded absolutely perplexed out of the whole situation. And yet, this time his voice held a note of affection, too

They sat in quiet after that, with Ilya looking upon the other as if he was some kind of a God.

Slowly putting his hands down, the man faced Ilya once again. Gentle fingers reached out to brush the red curls aside, lightly touching the bump on Ilya's forehead.

"You must have hit your head worse than I thought."

\--

Laying on the soft plush covers of a cozy futon, freshly out of the shower and redressed, Ilya feels himself in heaven. His still slightly damp head on his new acquaintance's knees. The latest silently working on disinfecting the burns, where the rope bit mercilessly into pale skin, leaving swollen angry marks.

"Lots of things happened at one night, my dear", Julian breaks the quietness of the room sheepishly, fingers pressing the ice pack to the bruise on his forehead. "But I don't believe I've ever got a chance to learn your name, ah-"

The white haired man had a feeling like he brought a homeless cat into his house and yet had to face all the consequences out of this decision. The doctor was pliant and warm in his arms, while he nursed his wounds as if they had not just met earlier this night.

Julian ever so often sneaking glances at his face, slight blush high on his cheeks whenever their eyes accidentally met. And the witch was just so unsure what to do with everything of this.

"It's Asra," he tells him at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Be cautious, kiddos, especially those times when alcohol is involved.
> 
> (Asra is not always chillin' around and about   
to save asses)
> 
> The whole story didn't really go as firstly planned, which is a tiny bit dissapointing.  
Welp，still gotta start with something，rright.


End file.
